


the raven

by nqzirr, Starcast_Dreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Other, Spongebob Voice: The Gang's All Here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqzirr/pseuds/nqzirr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starcast_Dreamer/pseuds/Starcast_Dreamer
Summary: Lance McClain and his older sister, Allura, live with their slightly wacky Uncle Coran, a leader of the East Side Bandits, a large gang on the far side of Pasadena, California. Lance has no intention to follow his deceased parents and his uncle into the Bandits. But one day, he meets a raven-haired boy, a recent recruit of the Bandits. Maybe meeting this boy might be the one things to change Lance's mind.**Authors note: I'm too lazy to wait for an invitation, so I'm using my friend's account! My screen name is nqzirr :)





	the raven

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: slight pedophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kiddos meet eachother and pidge roasts lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: slight pedophilia

Lance's POV

 

> Lance sat up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. He shook his head slightly, relieved to be in his Uncle Coran's trailer home, instead of a dark alley. "It's just a dream, Lance. Get over it," Lance muttered to himself, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Ever since his parents were betrayed and killed by another member of the East Side Bandits, he had been re-living their deaths in the form of nightmares. Lance glanced over at his twin sister's, Allura, empty bed, and then at the alarm clock, which read 10AM.  _Shit!_ Lance thought, rolling out of bed. He picked up his favorite pair of jeans and a white T-Shirt off the floor and put them on. Lance grabbed his hoodie off the foot of his bed and stumbled into the kitchen. Allura was already sitting at the kitchen table, her wavy (dyed) bluish-white hair styled into an intricate braid. She looked up from her phone when he walked in, "Morning, sleepyhead," Allura said, smirking at his dishelved appearance. "Where's Uncle Coran?" Lance asked, putting some bread in the toaster and pressing down the lever. "He's in the front yard, talking to someone from the Bandits. He brought his  _edgy_ son with him," Allura said, rolling her eyes. Lance heard the toaster pop, but it was forgotten when he looked out the front window. He drew his head back quickly, a bright pink flush gracing his tan cheeks. Allura raised and eyebrow at her twin brother and smirked at him. Lance flushed even pinker before going back to the window. The boy noticed Lance staring at him and smirked. Lance pulled away from the window and sat down next to the window. "Fuck, that boy is  _hot_ ," Lance mumbled. Uncle Coran burst through the front door, his bright ginger hair messy from sleep. "Lance, Allura, I want you to meet the East Side Bandit's newest member, Keith Kogane," Coran said, gesturing towards the raven-haired boy with a mullet. Lance smiled nervously at Keith. "Hi, I'm Lance McClain," Lance said, flushing slightly. "And I'm Allura, Lance's twin sister," she said, smiling confidently. "Why don't you kids go hang out outside?" Mr. Kogane suggested, looking at Allura with a slightly sick smile on his bony face. "Sure, Dad," Keith muttered, looking at Lance and rolling his eyes. The small group filed out the front door, Lance and Allura not bothering with shoes. A short girl and a slightly overweight boy waved from across the street. "Hey Lance!" the girl called, waving furiously. "Pidge! Hunk! C'mere!" Lance shouted back at Pidge. She raced across the street her short legs pumping furiously. Hunk followed behind her, quickly catching up to her. "Who's the mullethead?" Hunk asked, looking curiously at Keith. "Pidge, Hunk, this is Uncle Coran's new recruit, Keith." Lance said.  _And my new crush_ , he thought to himself. Pidge nodded. "I'm Katie, but I really prefer to be called Pidge," she said, looking up at Keith, who was at least a foot taller than her. "Hi, I'm Hunk," Hunk said, holding out a hand to shake. Keith shook his hand awkwardly. The screen door of the trailer home banged open, and Keith's dad walked out. "C'mon, Keith. Time to go," Mr. Kogane said. Keith nodded, and Mr. Kogane winked at Allura. She wasn't sure if she should gag or flip him off. She didn't finish her descision before Keith and Mr. Kogane drove away. Pidge turned to Lance with a sly smile on her face. "So... You like Keith, don't you?" Lance shook his head a little to quickly. "Absolutely not," he said, his cheeks burning. "The blush on your face says otherwise. Whatever, Romeo," Pidge said, smirking. Lance flipped her off before walking back to the trailer, his cheeks and forehead displaying a crimson blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i thought it was a good idea to make mr. kogane a pedo?? idk

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason i thought it was a good idea to make Mr. Kogane a pedo? idk


End file.
